Bevelle-ly Hills
by Margot the Mad American Muggle
Summary: This story is based loosely on "Bring It On", also a bit of crossing with other FFs and maybe a Zelda element. It will eventually contain romantic elements. Pleasepleaseplease read and review (and be specific, otherwise I'll have no idea what to fix!).
1. Library Books

AN: Hey y'all, Nefalkariel, the Great Sorceress of the Scifians, is back with more fanfiction! Heehee! Oh, and like most of us, the Great Sorceress LOVES REVIEWS. And for those of you who didn't pick up on the point of that, READ AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!   
AN #2: In this fic, all the characters ('cept the teachers) are somewhere between 15 and 17 years old, Yuna and Rikku are not cousins, Braska is not related to Yuna, Jecht is not related to Tidus, and there's a reason for it all. Okay, that's enough from me now. On with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy. I am NOT Squaresoft. Nintendo owns Zelda. I am NOT Nintendo. I cannot remember who owns Bring It On, but I know I'm NOT them, either. 'Nuff said.  
  
Chapter One: Welcome to Bevelle High  
  
"'The first annual Spiran High School Athletic Conference is to be held in Zanarkand this year, in celebration of the anniversary of the victory over Sin and Yu Yevon. While much planning is still necessary before the exciting event can take place, the Spiran Athletic Board has stated that the conference will, indeed, take place this spring....' Yunie, isn't that just fantastic?" the blonde girl asked.  
"Hmm?" The brunette girl seemed to wake up from a sort of daydream.  
"Yunie, this is like a dream come true! There's going to be a competition in Zanarkand this spring!"  
"What about it, Rikku?"  
"Yo, Spira to Yunie! What plane are you on anyway?"  
"I'm on the cheer plane, of course! That and I've been fixing your hair. What's going on?"  
"Hello?! There's going to be a sports competition in Zanarkand in the spring!"  
"Cool. Good for Zanarkand."  
"No, Yunie! This is our chance, the Bevelle Aeons Cheerleaders competing in Zanarkand! We've got to talk to Coach. I'm sure she'd be willing to talk to the school about it-"  
"Rikku, need I remind you that we're in the library? We're so loud, people are staring at us!" Yuna hissed quietly. Rikku looked up, and sure enough, a boy wearing a scarlet trenchcoat and silver-black sunglasses was staring at them over the edge of Lord of the Flies. Rikku was very very shocked. The boy quickly returned to reading. Yuna stifled a giggle.  
"I think you scared him! You shoulda seen the look on your face!" Yuna laughed quietly.  
"Who the hades was that?!" she returned.  
"No idea. I've seen him around, but I don't know his name. I think he's new here."  
"Hmm."  
"Now, who's off on other planes, Rikku? I think we'd better get ready to go. First period's about to start soon. What class do you have?"  
"AP Physics."  
"Heehee. Good luck. I hear the teacher's a real stickler about 'when to play with the physics toys and when not to play with the physics toys.'"  
"I'm more worried about the curriculum than the teacher. I didn't want to take physics in the first place, but my dad keeps going on and on about how valuable the knowledge of physics is to the Al Bhed and how, as the leader's daughter, I should know as much as I can about it."  
"Hehheh. You think that's bad? My mom keeps bothering me about my White Magic classes. She thinks I should be taking all academic classes, and NO MAGIC. She's a big fan of machina and thinks magic useless in a world of machina."   
"Poor Yunie. Oh, well. Maybe if certain people are in Yunie's classes, it won't be so bad!" the Al Bhed teased.  
"Like who?"  
"You know who."  
"No, that does not mean your brother."  
"Oh, I've seen the way you look at him.. It's surprising that Tidus hasn't figured it out himself yet."  
"Rikku Highwind, that is quite enough from you!" said Yuna Gainsborough, turning quite pink.  
"Oh, you know I wasn't being mean. I know better than that. Well, suppose I'll see you at practice, then."  
"Oh, you will. At least, as long as my mom doesn't ban me from cheering, too."  
"Let's hope not. Besides, we've already lost Garnet and Beatrix to graduation, we don't want to lose any more people."  
"Yeah, Tifa might try to take over the squad." Rikku was about to comment on how big Tifa's ego was (sorry, Tifa fans, nothing personal) when the bell rang. Rikku waved goodbye to Yuna and looked around once more for the boy with the trenchcoat. He had already departed. Rikku shrugged and proceeded to the land of the physics toys. 


	2. Physics Toys

AN: Hey y'all, Nefalkariel, the Great Sorceress of the Scifians, is back with more fanfiction! Heehee! Oh, and like most of us, the Great Sorceress LOVES REVIEWS. And for those of you who didn't pick up on the point of that, READ AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!   
AN #2: In this fic, all the characters ('cept the teachers) are somewhere between 15 and 17 years old, Yuna and Rikku are not cousins, Braska is not related to Yuna, Jecht is not related to Tidus, and there's a reason for it all. Okay, that's enough from me now. On with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy. I am NOT Squaresoft. Nintendo owns Zelda. I am NOT Nintendo. I cannot remember who owns Bring It On, but I know I'm NOT them, either. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Cheer-fulness  
  
"Ahem! Good morning, everyone," the teacher stated loudly.  
"Good morning, Mr. Shinra," the class mumbled.  
"I shall now call the roll--" Mr. Shinra started, only to be interrupted by one of the joking boys.  
"Like, with butter or margarine?" he asked. The class groaned.  
"Braska Lockhart?"  
"Oh, yeah!" the boy shouted.  
"I've heard that you're quite the clown. However, I expect you to practice exemplary decorum in my class."  
"Aaaw... that's no good!"  
"Braska! If I have to tell you again-" Braska bowed his head and went back to being quiet.   
"Ahem! Wakka Gainsborough?" The boy in front of Rikku raised his hand.  
"Rinoa Heartilly?" The cheerful sorceress raised her hand.  
"Rikku Highwind?" Rikku raised her hand enthusiastically. The girl sitting next to Rinoa rolled her red eyes.  
"We know Braska's here... Tifa Lockhart?" Tifa surfaced from behind the desk she shared with the blond boy just long enough raise her hand.   
"Kimahri Ronso?" The Ronso raised his hand.  
"Cloud Strife?" The blond boy appeared from behind Tifa's desk, raised his hand and disappeared again.  
"Auron Valentine?" There was no answer. "Moving on... Lulu Valentine?" The girl who had rolled her eyes raised her hand.  
"Jecht Wallace?" The tattooed boy raised his hand and began to make quite a bit of noise. Once Jecht had quieted down,   
"Welcome to AP Physics--" Mr. Shinra's attempt to start class was interrupted by the door suddenly opening itself. In marched Red Trenchcoat Boy. He was still wearing his sunglasses and looked like a strange parody of Irvine Kinneas.  
"Auron Valentine?" Mr. Shinra asked. The class stifled their numerous snickers. Red Trenchcoat Boy nodded. Auron sat at the open desk-table next to Braska and Jecht and put his black-booted feet up on it. The teacher scowled at him.  
"Mister Valentine, you may take a seat next to Miss Highwind." Auron didn't move. He appeared to think about for a second, then he decided to move.  
"Thank you, Mister Valentine." By this time, the class was on the brink of wetting themselves from suppressing their laughter, except for Lulu, Braska and Jecht. Rikku was giggling lightly. Auron did not seem pleased. He stuck his black boots up on the desk and adjusted his sunglasses. The teacher ignored him and began to teach physics. Rikku ignored the teacher and began to scribble something on a piece of paper. She slid it toward Auron. It said:"Weren't you in the library this morning?" Auron ignored her question. Rikku scowled and started taking notes on the physics lecture. So did the rest of the class, including Auron.   
After a long while, Auron read Rikku's note and scribbled a somewhat illlegible response. Rikku finally figured out that it said:"Yeah, you interrupted my reading." Rikku was rejoicing internally at receiving a response from Trenchcoat Boy but felt a bit put out upon reading it. She scowled again and returned to her notetaking after responding: "If you were so concerned about your reading, then why were you staring at me in the first place?!" Auron read the note, but did not write back right away. Rikku was very disappointed when the bell rang only a few seconds later. 


End file.
